


Melted

by tarotmilktea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Ice Cream, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Praise Kink, Sex, hisoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotmilktea/pseuds/tarotmilktea
Summary: You and Hisoka are annoyed with one another from him leaving so often for work, until he decides to teach you a lesson in owning your body.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Melted

“What do you mean I fucked up?” Bright yellow eyes glare at me, the aura in the room getting more frazzled. Hisoka’s body looks as if it’s glowing, trying to control his temper with my, apparently dumb, question.  
“You fucked up by making me stay with you.” His mouth, typically lifted in a smirk, is now a fine line. I’ve really pissed him off. But, wait, did he just say, “I’m sorry, did you say I fucked up? By asking you to stay with me? Oh hell no,” I storm from the kitchen to our bathroom, throwing my clothes down the hallway with every step. No way in hell is a man going to tell me I should apologize for asking him to stay.  
Fuming, I feel my anger resonating through my skin. I need a cold shower.   
Heading down the hallway, I hear him begin to hum in the kitchen. I slow my steps, curious as to what flipped his mood. The humming gets closer, I feel the tension in the air begin to rise to ungodly levels. T-that’s not good.  
Before I can react to his presence, I feel tethers on my skin.   
Fuck. Not the bungee gum.  
I try to turn and look at Hisoka, but I’m paralyzed by the position he has me in. I feel his looming presence behind me, a low voice coming down to my ear.  
“Would you like to apologize for walking away from me? Or do I need to punish you?” I keep the small moan in my throat at bay, swallowing the noise as his hands wrap around my waist.   
A cold sensation hits my stomach, and I see a… pint of ice cream? Strawberry.  
“H-how do you suggest?” God, I can’t even speak. My mind is in a daze, his presence taking up the small hallway. I shriek as he puts the cold spoon against my clit, squirming as his bungee gum keeps me paralyzed.  
“Maybe you should be a good girl and figure it out, hmm?” I feel his bungee gum release me, and I fall forward. The tension in my body at an all-time high, anticipation coursing through my veins.  
I turn to look at Hisoka, the glint in his eye is back, along with his signature smirk. Looking down his body, I see he’s removed all except his pants, hanging loosely on his hips. The ice cream and cold spoon in his left hand, taunting me.   
I place my right hand on his chest, feeling the firm muscles and warm skin underneath my shaky palm. He makes me so nervous when his moods get like this. I crave his touch, his warmth. I am the only one who gets to feel him like this. It sounds selfish, but I deserve it. We deserve each other.  
My powerful Hisoka.  
Moving my hand around the back of his neck, I bring him down to my level, whispering in his ear.  
“Why not show me how powerful you can be?” I feel him shiver in excitement. If there’s one thing Hisoka will always choose above all else, it’s power. Especially power over others.  
“Oh, now that’s one way to turn me on.” He groans, leaning his whole body back, relishing in the permission I gave him to ruin me.  
“After you,” he whispers in my ear, leading me with the cold spoon on my lower back. I shiver, not at the cold sensation on my skin, but from his warm breath in my ear.   
His scent engulfs me, citrus and spice, he smells like home.   
And sex in human form.  
I sigh as we slowly walk to the bedroom, feeling his heat at my back, I can’t control my breathing. It’s like he sucks the oxygen from my lungs. And I like to suck him.   
“Are you ready to be a good girl for me?” I give a breathy chuckle, and bring my hands above my head.   
“Yes sir, I am.” I whisper, staring into his bright eyes. He smirks at me, content in my answer and pose.   
“You know just what to do for me.” He licks up my neck, bungee gum tying my wrists together, pulling my arms up to stick to the ceiling. Keeping my feet barely off ground. A few more tendrils cover my body like rope, two cross by my clit, a moan escaping loudly.   
Hisoka steps back and stares at me. I can’t see his tendrils but I feel them all over my body. His entire being surrounds me, and he’s not even touching me with his hands.   
“Oh, god.” I moan out as he moves the tendrils over me, my body quaking in pleasure.  
“Now, now. We don’t need to be calling out to a god.” He walks around me, picking up the ice cream from the dresser. My heart is pounding, blood rushing to my ears. I won’t survive tonight at this rate.  
Suddenly I feel something cold against my nipple. I jolt and look down, the spoon is covered in strawberry ice cream. The cold is jarring against my warm skin. The cream drips down my breast, dripping to the floor. Hisoka hums under his breath, ignoring my panting chest, and deep moans of pleasure.  
“Interesting,” he whispers, placing the spoon against my other nipple. I squirm, to no avail, ignoring my pleads.  
“Please, Hisoka, touch me.” I groan. Finally, he looks up at me, and sticks the spoon back into the ice cream tub.  
“I didn’t say you could speak. That’s not very nice of you.” His arm moves quickly and sticks the spoon against my clit once more. I scream, shocked and annoyed at the torture. His smirk widens at my reaction, eyes glinting mischievously.   
“Speak again, and you will get something much worse.” He bites my ear lobe, removing the spoon. I feel his tongue trail down my neck and to my shoulder. He lays soft kisses against my skin, leading down to my chest. I feel his tongue dart out against my chest, licking away the sticky mess.   
“You taste so sweet, all for me. My good girl.” I moan at his words, his hands caressing my hips. I feel the weight of his Nen leave my legs as he hoists me up onto his hips. My clit grinds into his chest, letting out a low groan, he chuckles.   
“Maybe I let you go too soon,” he whispers. I feel him drop my legs quickly, the familiar tendrils against my skin setting it ablaze.   
“Hisoka, please,” I groan. He raises a thin brow and loses the smirk on his supple lips.   
A quick smack to my clit with the spoon, I clench my thighs together and hiss.   
“I did not say you could speak. Now you must be punished. And after I even complemented you. Hm.” The ropes tighten against my ass and clit, I scream from pain and pleasure fighting for dominance over my body.   
“What do you say when you speak out of turn?” He walks around me like a predator, analyzing my every move.   
I’m at his mercy.  
My chest heaves, and his eyes dart to my own. He’s showing me how much power he holds, that I am helpless around him. And I love it.  
I feel the wetness dripping between my legs as I try to rub my thighs together. Hisoka notices the movement, walking closer to me, he grabs my mound in his hand. His thumb hovers over my clit, my body writhing trying to get the friction I crave.  
“What. Do. You. Say?” A whisper of a thumb movement has me twitching in anger.   
“I don’t fucking say shit! Hisoka, I need you. Fuck!” He moves his long, slender fingers, quickly. Grabbing my chin, he stares at me, our bodies touching.  
“I think I’m going to let you hang here and think about what the fuck you just said to me.” Biting my lip, I look his face up and down.   
“I’m sorry, I won’t speak out of turn again, sir.” He tilts his head to the side, colorful strands falling into his eyes. He raises a brow, his nostrils flared in slight annoyance.  
“You should also apologize for other things. That’s what good girls do. They apologize for all things.” He bites my lip and I groan in response.   
“I’m sorry for m-,” he kisses me hard, our tongues locked together. I can’t breathe with him near me, he’s intoxicating. His earthy scent engulfs me as our bodies intertwine.   
“Let me show you something,” he bites my lip once more. My body is shaking.   
I see him pick up the ice cream tub once more and he begins molding the top to a different shape.   
I raise a brow and look at him, but he’s ignoring my gaze.   
He tilts my head back and I feel the cold liquid of the ice cream fall down my neck and chest, dripping to the floor when it reaches my navel. My breathing speeds up at the chill of the cream, and the anticipation blanketing the room.   
He pours the cream down each breast, setting the pint down on the dresser once more.   
Hisoka grabs a handful of hair, keeping my head tilted back, he licks the cream from my neck. I groan loudly, shuddering at his warm tongue lapping at my skin. He traces the cream down my chest, moving to my breasts. He tweaks the nipples with his teeth, smirking at my body squirming under his warm touch.   
His tongue goes farther down my stomach, lighting my skin ablaze. I groan loudly, his fingers tweaking my nipples in sync with his tongue.  
“Would you prefer I go lower?” I whimper at the thought. He chuckles beneath me. He grabs the ice cream pint, pouring the melted cream over my inner thighs. Lapping at them like they’re dessert, he somehow gets the cold spoon to my clit again. Temperature play.   
He removes the spoon after a minute and shocks me with his warm tongue.  
“So turned on by me, hm?” I groan at his tongue on me, noises of delight leaving my mouth.   
His tendrils release my legs as he places them on his shoulders, giving himself better control. I feel the heat burning in my stomach, all my muscles clench. Hisoka’s nails dig into my legs as he eats me like I’m his last meal.   
Sometimes, I think I could be.   
“Oh, fuck, Hisoka!” He chuckles, his lips vibrating against my wetness. A small nibble to my clit sends me over, I scream his name. My body clenches all around him, and I hear him do a delightful squeal.  
“Oh, you squirted. I’ll have to have you clean me up.” My body is trembling as he lets my legs dangle once more. He holds my body in his arms as he releases me from his hold. I’m panting as he lays me down on the bed, taking his pants off he lies next to me. Kissing up and down my neck and chest.   
I turn to look at him, his colorful hair fanning over his face.   
“Kiss me,” I whisper. His mouth covers mine, tasting myself on him, I feel reenergized. I need him inside of me, god.   
This man needs to fuck me.  
“Hisoka, I need you.” I groan in between our mash of lips.   
“Be a good girl and clean me up first,” he whispers, biting my lower lip one last time.   
Looking down at his body, I see his erection yelling at me to put it in my mouth.   
“I got a little ice cream on myself while pleasuring you.” I look back at him and see his eyebrow is raised, a strawberry-cream spoon on his chest.   
I look down at his dick and see he’s placed a trail of ice cream on his shaft.   
I move myself between his legs and run my tongue along the line of cream.   
Moaning at the sensation, he bucks his hips towards me. Lapping at his warm, swollen head, he groans under his breath. Getting this man to make noise brings me closer to the edge than anything else.   
Moving my warm tongue against his erection, I begin sucking when I reach the tip. Light scrapes of teeth cause him to squirm under me. His muscular thighs and stomach flexing with every jolt of his body. His cock tastes like strawberries from the melted ice cream. The thick length pulsating in my mouth, veins bulging against my slick tongue.  
My nails scrape against his skin, leaving long red marks along his pale complexion. Releasing his cock from my mouth, a strand of saliva falls down my chin. Lips swollen from the constant movement against him, I stare at him, those yellow eyes full of fire as he looks back at me. I give a small smirk as he narrows his brows together. My throat is raw from his thickness, stretching me to my limit.   
“What are you doing?” He growls. I turn and bite his inner thigh, sucking on the tense muscles. A low groan releases from his mouth. I can’t take it any more.   
“Hisoka,” I whisper, staring at him as he gets ready to fall over the edge of sexual insanity.   
He grabs my underarms, pulling me on top of his hard body. Our lips smash together, a mixture of noises releasing between the two of us.   
He positions my hips on top of him and slams into me with no warning.   
Screaming into his mouth, I relish in the sensation of his thick cock inside of me. His muscles are so tense as he pumps into me. I can’t catch my breath. He’s going to kill me from asphyxiation and his hand isn’t ev-  
His hand grabs my throat.   
“Yes, you’re such a good girl. Taking my cock like it was made for you.” I feel my head lighten, the only sensations on my body are him. All I can feel, hear, taste, are him. My moans are nonexistent, my mouth is left agape at the overwhelming sensations Hisoka is gifting me.  
“Are you a good girl for me? The power I have over you is extraordinary.” A deep noise falls from his lips. A guttural groan I’ve never heard before.   
I pinch his shoulder to lessen the grip, his hips slowing as he stares at me. He removes his hand from my throat, inserting two fingers into my mouth. I suck on them slowly as he matches my pace. The fire in my stomach builds once more, a slow burn that only he can give me. I moan uncontrollably around his slender fingers, his breathing becoming raspy as he watches me cum around him.   
My insides clench his thick cock, milking it. The wetness pooling between us even more than before. Coming down from my orgasm, I pull out his fingers. He leans in to smash his lips on mine. His taste is unlike any other I’ve had. He’s so full of life. We taste one another on our lips; citrus and earth.  
We move from one another as I take my hands and hold his jaw gently. “I’m a good girl for you. Own me, Hisoka.” I whisper. His eyes darken as he rips himself out of me. He tosses me to the side of the bed and gets up, confusion riddles my features, my breathing heavy, borderline nervous.  
A fleeting moment as he turns to look at me, a sexy smirk on his face.   
“Hands above your head.” I put my shaking arms above my head. His bungee gum wraps them up once more. He motions for me to stand. I wobble off the mattress, my legs numb from the rough pounding he just gave me. Thighs still slick with my most recent orgasm, I see him stare at the wetness between them. His eyes look at me in admiration as the smirk deepens on his face.  
“I’m going to own every inch of your body. And you’re going to do nothing but scream out for me.” I gulp deeply, wondering what he has in store for me. I look down at his bulging length, pre-cum spilling from the head. Groaning at my stare, he turns me around, my hands hanging on a hook he created for his bungee gum above the bed.   
“W-wh,” he wraps his hand around my mouth and enters me from behind. I lose my train of thought as he enters me. The fullness he gives me is something I don’t know how to handle. My body writhes as he deeply pumps his length into my awaiting core. My whole body is trembling underneath his strong torso.   
“You’re being awfully quiet,” he groans in my ear. My voice caught in my throat, I have no air to give him noise. I have nothing to give him but my body, which is at his mercy to use as he pleases.  
“U-use,” I gulp in air, Hisoka panting behind me at his rapid pace, “me.” He groans low in my ear, the sound making my hair raise along my left side. I lean my head, he gets the signal.   
His teeth grab the slick skin, sucking on the tender spot on my jugular. I feel overwhelmed by him. I’m on the edge of a orgasm I’ve never experienced before, and so is he.   
Hisoka brings his hand around my waist to rub my clit in our final moments. His slender fingers masterfully playing my body like a violin at its crescendo.   
“O-oh, f-f-fu-uc-c-ck. Hmmmph. O-oh H-h-isoka-a-a!” My vision goes blurry as my body releases my muscles from their taut hold. Liquid spills between us at his release and mine together. Hisoka is biting my tender skin, soothing us both, bringing our bodies down from the intense orgasms he put us through. The bungee gum long forgotten, Hisoka lays us on bed for a few moments. We live in each others’ breathing, lying together in a fog.   
“What were you going to ask me earlier?” He whispers, bright yellow eyes staring at the ceiling. Sweat glistening on his body, I stare at the beautiful man before me.   
A blush creeps to my cheeks when I realize we’re staring one another down without me realizing.   
“When you were going to leave me again,” I bite my lip and turn away. I feel the bed move as Hisoka stands in front of me. He grabs my chin, making me look into his eyes.  
“I never leave you, I leave our residence to buy you nice things, and shower you with beautiful, powerful objects. I leave to give us food and luxury. I leave to fight powerful people to become the best. I leave to come back and see the look on your face when I come back through the door.” My mouth opens and shuts repeatedly. He raises his thin brows at me, a curious look on his face as he stares.  
“Thinking of something?” Hisoka asks, fingers gripping my chin tighter.  
I give a small smile and nod.  
“Is there more ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time. Any feedback is lovely, and i hope you all enjoyed <3
> 
> xoxotarot


End file.
